Lord of the Rings The Betterment of Rule Slash
by TonicRebirth
Summary: King Aragorn goes to visit his dear friend in the woodland realm . But what will happen between them when they are once again united ?


The Betterment of Rule – LotR

Aragorn rested atop a large stone building on the edge of the Elven city that his close and dear friend called home. He had decided to take a break from all his kingly duties under the pretense of roaming the land , searching for ways to better his rule. Of coarse he wanted to be a good king and he did look every now and then , but he really just needed a short break. He missed the elves , he would say if asked , but the truth of the matter was that he missed one in particular. To be with that one if only for a little while , he left the stately matters to his Stewart and captain , and he left his beautiful wife in Gondore.

"Aragorn."

His name being spoken by such a familiar voice broke him out of his semi-contentious state . His face broke into a smile so bright it rivaled the very sun. At least that's what the elf thought upon seeing that wonderful sight.

"Legolas." Aragorn pushed up onto his elbows.

"It's been to long." Legolas smiled , extending a hand.

Aragorn accepted it easily and was quickly pulled to his feet. As soon as he was steady they grasped forearms and leaned together till their foreheads touched in a affectionate manner.

"Far far to long , my dear friend."

* * * * *

"So what exactly brings you here , My dear King?" Legolas smirked , finding his friends appointment a good means to tease.

Aragorn smiled , as they continued to walk down the winding rivers path , "My heart."

"To what in this land have you given such a prize ?" Legoles asked , his curiosity perked.

"Ah , good question." Aragorn nodded approvingly.

"And it's answer ?"

"Is nothing more then words that shall keep you up at night."

"Oh please ," Legolas rolled his eyes , "You could just say you don't want to tell me."

"Ah , but I'm working my verbal joisting. I'm fine with a sword , but to speak eloquently is something that needs to be practiced." Aragorn babbled.

"Indeed , to being eloquent and not bore your listeners to death."

"Hey !" Argorn turned to take a quick swing at the cheeky elf , only to have his target back away.

The king quickly stepped toward him , reaching out to take hold of his shirt. Once again Legolas diverted his attack , slipping to the side laughing as they danced around. The next time Aragorn lounged for the elf he was ready for the side step , catching his friend's arm as he fell forward. They landed , of coarse , in the the river. Laughing at their scuffle and wet attire. It wasn't until after they calmed that they realized Aragorn was sitting on Legolas` hips in a very unsightly way.

"Well this would be sure to lead to talk , if it were witnessed ." Spoke the man , laughing once again as he rose to his feet.

"Yes well , talk is sometimes all an immortal has." The elf chuckled.

This time the rolls were reversed , as the dark haired man offered his hand to the fair haired elf. Legolas quickly reached up to grasp it and was pulled to his feet , but with a bit to much force. He fell onto Aragorns chest , his hands reaching out to grip the strong shoulders of his companion in order to steady himself. For a few seconds after Legolas was well on his feet the two just stood there , staring at each other , in a half embrace.

"We should get back and change into something dry." The elf offered , breaking the silence.

"Yes." Aragorn smiled , releasing his hold on the beautiful creature.

"Let's go." Legolas smiled , turning back toward the way they came.

* * * * *

Legolas and Aragorn sat across from each other at the large dining table , in a grand hall , in the royal castle . They traded privet jokes from their adventures while the rest of the family ate with refined grace. But even with their joking Legolas still moved with such an elegant manner that it nearly took your breath away.

"Lord Aragorn , if I may ask , why is it that you have visited us ?" The king , Legolas` father , was the first to speak besides the man and his elven companion.

"It seems something here has stolen this kings heart." Legolas spoke with a bemused smirk on his face.

"Oh ? What might that be ?" The elf's father questioned.

"The people ," Aragorn motioned to the table's occupants , "The forest , the buildings , and my companions." Aragorn's gaze rested on his friend , a certain fondness in his eyes.

"I see. Well your welcome to stay for as long as you like. We can have a room prepared for you."

"Thank you father but I have already decided he is to stay with me. We have much to catch up on , and Aragorn can't stay long." Legolas said , standing and motioning for Aragorn to follow.

"Thank you dear King." The man stood a bowed , then took after his friend.

As soon as they reached the hall where Legolas` room was the , elf turned on his friend , his hands gripping the other's shirt as he slammed him into the wall. Aragorn chuckled at the elf's curious expression.

"What ?" The man asked , not making a move to remove the other's grip.

"Why are you really here ? And don't say it's the same as what you spoke to my father." Those Elven eyes searched him for any lie or form of deceit.

Aragorn seemed to take a moment to consider his answer , not moving , only thinking. Finally he rested his hands on his friends shoulders , looking deep into those moonlight filled eyes.

"My dearest friend , do you not know ?" He spoke deeply , his eyes flashing with intent.

"Aragorn-" Legolas began to speak , but was quickly without words to say.

Aragorn quickly flipped the two of them around , so that he was pushing the fair elf against the wall instead of being there himself. Once again they stared at each other , once again a curious light in the tricky elf's eyes , and once again Aragron acted upon his impulse. Heated rough lips descended on the pale ones with force enough to satisfy both of them. Soon those forceful hands , once bent on truth , turned into hands for binding. The hands on the elves shoulders moved down to his sides as the king brought their bodies together. The hands that gripped the man's shirt moved so that hand and arm locked around his neck. Their kisses became to heated and deep that they soon had to pull away , the dark haired man used that as an opportunity to attack that sinfully smooth neck. A strangled groan erupted for the elf's throat , making the man's breath hitch.

"S-Shall we move this to the room ? Lest someone should find us in s-such an indecent state." Legolas gasped , his hands moving back to Aragorn's shoulders.

"Why ?" Aragorn questioned , his tongue slipping past his lips to taste the elf's throat.

Legolas quickly pushed himself of the wall , walking them -still wrapped in each others embrace- down the hall a bit before once again pushing them into a wall. Their lips once again smashed together , sending shivers down the immortal's spine.

Aragorn kissed back with feverish delight , pushing them off the wall again. This time Legolas was directed down the hall. They finally reached the door to his room , which was quickly opened and closed as they spun around . Legolas felt the door against his back and he used it as leverage to push up until his legs locked around the mortal's waist. Aragorn licked at the elf's lips , making the other moan into the kiss. When had they started using their tongues ?

The king's sure hands slipped up to remove the thin shirt that was lightly resting on his soon-to-be-lovers shoulders. Legolas lifted his arms into the air as his shirt was removed , giving Aragorn a breath taking view of the smooth expanse of skin across his chest and tight abdomen. The man ran his hands over the moonlight skin of his partner , making the others head fall back and mouth fall open.

"Legolas." Aragorn breathed against the elf's collar bone.

He nipped at the skin there , his tongue once again moving over his partner greedily. He licked his way down the elf's chest till he reached one of the pale pink nubs there. He breathed against it watching as that candy like skin tightened , and reddened. His lips brushed against it lightly and he felt the tremor that erupted from the base of his friends spine. He quickly took the sensitive skin into his mouth , making a gasping groan drag forth from the other's lips.

"A-Ah !" Legolas tried to quite himself , for they were still so close to where they could be heard.

Aragorn quickly pulled back form his teasing of one nipple in favor of the other.

"S-S- No ! Aragorn . . . Please !" Legolas tried to speak but the pleasure was stealing away his words from him.

The other understood though , wrapping his arms around his lover's back and turning them around to walk to the bed. They fell onto it lightly , Aragorn on top , and a slightly displeased Legolas on bottom.

His eyebrows drew together to form a tight line above his eyes. The dark haired man chuckled lightly , pushing himself up till his face was level with his lover's.

"Sorry." He whispered , leaning forward to kiss the crease between the other's brows.

Legolas relaxed a bit , the line disappearing from above his eyes , his face easing into a nervous smile.

"It'll be okay." Aragorn whispered , kissing the elf's lips.

He went back to licking down Legolas` body , making him squirm and writhe . His hands traveled down the long lean body of his partner . Even in this position Legolas was distinctly male , muscled and firm , his features hard and very aristocratic . Even knowing all of this Aragorn still found his long time friend . . .enchanting , seductive , and beautiful. As only elves could be but more , just knowing Legolas on such a personal basis , it made him even more attractive. His charming yet calm manner spun out of control into this lust crazed being , it was maddening .

Aragorn lowered himself to be between Legolas` legs , his hand moving to cup the prominent erection gracing the space in between those pale thighs. The elf panted , his back arching off the sheets , sending a jolt down Aragorn's spine , straight to his groin. He quickly took Legolas into his mouth , preforming in a way he knew from experience to be pleasurable.

" Gah- keh keh nnnn !" Legolas choked and sputtered , his hips bucking forward.

Aragron quickly grabbed his hips , pushing him down against the soft sheets , forcing a very uncharacteristic whimper of protest to leak from his lover. He continued with his ministrations until Legolas was a squirming , panting , moaning , puddle underneath him. He could tell that his lover was so close to the edge , so he pulled back , allowing the others manhood to slip out of his mouth. Legolas gained some strength to lift his head , the sight before him making his already aching arousal harden to such a painful state. Aragorn sat back on his calves , preparing himself for entering.

"Aragorn." Legolas panted , a worried expression leaking into his features once again.

"Tell me if it's to much." Aragorn caressed his friends face gently.

He palmed the other's erection , smearing the precum over his hand. Then , lowering his hand , he slowly rubbed it around the entrance to try to help ease entering. His own saliva coated his manhood as he eased forward. Legolas felt the head push gently against his hole , so he sealed himself , readying for the pain. Aragorn pushed in slowly , paying close attention to every move and sound his lover made. Legolas choked as he felt himself being stretched and filled , tears slipped from the corners of his tightly closed eyes. Aragorn stopped about half way in , trying hard to control his urge to plunge right into that delicious heat.

"Oh dear gods ," He choked , "L-Legolas ! This is incredible." He panted.

"I-I wish I could Say the same. . ." The other whispered.

Aragorn eased in more until he was completely surrounded , his breath hollowed out to shallow gasps. Legolas payed close attention to the feeling of being intruded , noticing when pain eased away slowly , leaving pleasure. Aragorn , a king and ranger , unattainable as it may seem , was inside of him. This beast tamed inside is body. He watched the effect he was having on him. Aragorn shook all over with longing and lust , because of him. To have such a hold over this proud man , it was truly something he had always wished.

Legolas signaled for Aragorn to continue , so with a grunt the man pulled back and pushed in. Legolas steadied himself , waiting for that promised feeling. Aragorn continued thrusting into him , losing his composure with each stroke. The man lifted one of his lover's legs to rest on his shoulder , giving him more access. With the first stroke in this new position a new feeling shot through the unsuspecting elf , causing him to cry out loudly. Aragorn moaned , his head dipping down to rest against his lover's chest as he increased in speed. Legolas arched off the bed , allowing his lover to plunge deeper into him. Aragorn could feel himself nearing the edge , a tight ball swirling at the base of his spine.

"I-I'm . . .Almost there-" He managed before thrusting into the other roughly and deeply.

Another cry rang from the midnight eyed elf's throat . With a few well placed thrusts he to was close to the end as well. Aragorn slammed into him , pushing as hard as he could , and there he fell over the edge. Flying into a white light entering a land of peaceful oblivion . Through his haze he heard the cry of his lover as he joined him in the realm of ecstasy.

"E-Estel !"

Even in his dazed state , the calling of his elven name brought a smile to his face. They gradually returned to their bodies , falling , exhausted , back onto the bed. Aragorn stroked his partner's long fine hair , as he lay there , still buried deep inside him.

"I missed you Legolas." He whispered .

"It's been far to long ," Legolas gazed up at him , "Estel."

* * * * *

"We do hope you come and visit again , Lord Aragorn." The King bowed , as the rest of the family offered their well wishes and hopes for future visits.

"Good King , as long as I am welcome here , I shall return." He replied , ducking his head to show his respect.

Legolas stepped forward , reaching out so that they gasped forearms in that familiar gesture.

"Farewell Mellon nin." Aragorn said , and reaching forward he gasped the back of his friends neck , bringing his head down to place a light kiss upon his forehead.

With that he turned away , adjusting the strap that held his quiver. He began to walk off in the direction of his kingdom.

"Aragorn !" Legolas called after him.

The Ranger King turned to face his once lover.

"Why did you come ?"

"For the betterment of my rule."

* The End *


End file.
